


Commander's futon

by Harukiswife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, I can't write fluff, Jearmin - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukiswife/pseuds/Harukiswife
Summary: Jean and Armin preferred to cuddle more than anything else, it was their thing. Armin missed being able to bury his head in Jean's chest, to be able to smell him after his shower and his surprisingly soft hands running through his hair.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Commander's futon

Armin was used to not having his boyfriend around. They both worked a lot, but Jean tended to have to stay back longer. "That's the commanding officer for you," Armin said a lot.

Armin was usually in bed by the time Jean was home, but he stayed up waiting for him. He'd finished all his paperwork earlier, so he was sitting on their couch reading, his futon draped over him. 

The atmosphere was peaceful, he could hear the fire burning as he read. Though it would be nicer with Jean with him. Armin sighed, it's not like he wasn't extremely proud of Jean, he just wished he could be home more often. 

He looked at his watch, "Jean should be home soon" Armin smiled. He and Jean barely got to talk while working or at home. For Armin, it was unbearable. Not being able to see or to talk to Jean. So this felt like a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

Jean and Armin preferred to cuddle more than anything else, it was their thing. Armin missed being able to bury his head in Jean's chest, to be able to smell him after his shower and his surprisingly soft hands running through his hair.

"Min? Are you still up?" Armin heard Jean's voice from the hallway. 

"Yep, I'm in here!" Armin called back. Jean waved at him as he came in, smiling. 

"Surprised you're awake"

"I wanted to wait until you got back. I miss you yknow" Armin laughed but Jean knew he meant it.

"I know, 'min. I'm really sorry" Jean sat down next to Armin. 

"Don't apologise, you're home now anyway so it doesn't matter" Armin rested his head on Jean's shoulder, but still made eye contact. Jean ran his thumb over Armin's cheek.

"So are you going to keep hogging your futon?" Jean laughed. Armin rolled his eyes and let him have some of the futon. Jean put his arm around Armin. 

Jean kissed Armin's forehead and started talking about his day, Armin closed his eyes and listened. 

It was sweet, just the two of them and no interruptions. The fire being the only noise other than Jean's voice.

Jean held Armin tight, he loved him so much. And he never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff isn't really my strong suit but I hope this is okay!


End file.
